


it always hurts

by goldengoose21



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is tired, Gen, I'm tired, Janet Van Dyne - Freeform, You're tired, ava feels, ava is tired, ava star feels, ghost - Freeform, hurt!ava starr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoose21/pseuds/goldengoose21
Summary: Ava Starr is an antagonist, not a villain.





	it always hurts

**Author's Note:**

> not my best, but hey,
> 
> I love her, okay?
> 
> :)
> 
> that kinda rhymed

_"It hurts."_

 

It hurt that she was still alive. 

 

She wanted to scream. Scream at the world, at herself, to  _stop._

 

If the world could be stopped for a second, and she along with it, maybe she would weep. Maybe she would sob with relief as the pain was taken away, as she was finally,  _finally,_ frozen still. Forever encased in time. Not moving, not breathing, just... 

 

Still. 

 

 A tear rolled down her cheek. 

 

_"It always hurts."_

 

 

As Janet Van Dyne's fingers glowed as bright as the sun, Ava squeezed her eyes shut and held in the tears. 

 

She would survive. 

 

No, not just survive.

 

She would live. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
